


Dinner Date

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dinner, First Date, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), eating bloody steak, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: Eddie takes Venom out for dinner. Of course there's fluff and insecurities.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, branching into another fandom, what else is new? haha, this is my first Symbrock ( I think Veddie is cuter) fic. Really hope you guys enjoy it, its just a bit of fluff really cause I have so many feels :D
> 
> Let me know what you think :) there will be more Symbrock fics to come, no doubts there haha
> 
> Much love xox

Eddie opened his eyes blearily, blinked a few times and instantly regretted it; he was still so tired.

" **It is after noon, Eddie,** " Venom informed him, " **we are hungry.** "

"You're always hungry," Eddie replied with a touch of mirth in his voice. He sat up on the edge of the bed and yawned as he stretched his sleep stiff limbs.

" **Your liver always looks so tasty,** " it was a joke...sort of.

Eddie rose from the bed and padded into the bathroom, the bottoms of his pyjama pants caught under his heel with each step; they were starting to fray on the ends, "Sometimes I think you only want me for my liver," Eddie joked as he relieved his bladder.

" **Your liver is only one factor, we love you for many reasons,** " Venom assured him.

Eddie chuckled but his heart skipped a beat, it seemed odd that a being like Venom would - could love, could understand the concept of love, but he did and in his own way he loved Eddie, "That's good to know," and Eddie loved him in return. They were 'a perfect match' as Venom put it.

After brushing his teeth, Eddie moseyed out to the living room only to rediscover the wad of cash sitting on his coffee table. He had forgotten about it.

It took him back to last night. The darkness of the moonless night, the smell of blood, the sound of bones snapping, the thrill of the fight. He and Venom had put some bad guys in their place, which included throwing one of them into an ATM. That caused one bad guy to be knocked out, with possibly a broken arm. Eddie could almost smell the blood of another's broken nose, and he knew it was Venom's memory. On the list of things broken happened to be an ATM, resulting in cash floating to the ground. Knowing how broke they were, Venom had argued that they should take the green valuable paper. Eddie had argued back that it wasn't their money to take. After more arguing they took a small chunk of it and left the bad guys for the cops that were on their way.

" **You still feel guilty, why?** " Venom asked; knowing what was in his mind.

"I told you, the money doesn't belong to us."

" **But we need it for rent, correct? And food, we need food.** "

"Yes, but-"

" **We only took what we need to survive, we make a difference, yes? It is not wrong to take a little in return.** "

"I guess, but let's not make a habit out of it," he didn't like taking what wasn't his, "Now, what do you want to eat?" Eddie asked effectively changing the subject.

" **Meat,** " came the grumbled response.

"Right, well," he stared at the green notes in front of him, "maybe we should go out for dinner then, treat ourselves a little."

" **Are you taking us on a date?** "

Eddie scratched his neck, he hadn't really thought of it, but it would be a date, he hadn't realised that his symbiote wanted to go on dates, "Yeah V, let's go on a date."

" **We would like that,** " Venom purred.

Eddie felt a warmth spread through his mind that he recognised as Venom's happiness.

XXX

Eddie pottered around for too long in Venom's opinion, doing things like drinking coffee and taking out the trash, but the symbiote didn't mind too much since Eddie was taking him on a date soon.

The human stood freshly showered and naked in front of his wardrobe which contained half of his clothes, the good half, the other half was in a pile on the floor. He was wondering what to wear when long thin tendrils extended from his body and started to rifle through his clothes.

Venom pulled out a pair of washed out blue jeans with a rip in one knee and a dark blue button up. As an afterthought he added a leather jacket and laid the clothes out on the bed.

Eddie was curious, "Why these?" he didn't think Venom paid much attention to what he wore.

" **You like how you look in these, and we like you to feel good,** " the symbiote explained.

Eddie chuckled, "Thanks V," and began to get dressed.

XXX

Finally, they left the apartment, Eddie's lips were a bit red as he pulled the motorcycle helmet on; it appeared that Venom also appreciated the outfit on Eddie and had decided to show him with a brief make-out session.

The engine roared to life and they took off on the motorcycle, whizzing through the city towards a nice steakhouse that Eddie knew across town. He could feel Venom's excitement and hunger as they drew closer and the sun dipped behind tall office buildings getting ready to set for the day.

Eddie parked the motorbike in a side street next to the steakhouse and took his helmet off. He caught his reflection in the face shield, only it was Venom's face he saw not his own. It made him smile to see his symbiote smiling back at him, it had taken a while to get used to not always seeing his own face in the mirror but now it was a comfort to see Venom staring back at him.

"Ready for dinner V?" Eddie asked as he pushed open the double glass doors to the restaurant.

" **Yes Eddie, we are hungry.** "

Eddie smiled as a waitress came over to greet him and show him to a table for 'one.' She left him with a menu and took his order for a beer. Venom didn't really like alcohol and had wanted chocolate milk but they didn't sell that at the steakhouse, Eddie compromised that they would get something chocolaty for dessert which made Venom happy.

After inspecting the menu for a few minutes Eddie had decided what he wanted and asked Venom, "What would you like love?

A tiny tendril sprung out of Eddie's finger and tapped at a menu item, " **This one looks good, should be a tasty cow.** "

"I should clarify, all the meat is dead, they don't serve live animals," Eddie explained and he felt Venom's annoyance, "I'll ask them to cook it bleu so it's really bloody for you, how does that sound?"

" **Acceptable,** " though it wasn't entirely.

Eddie felt kind of bad, "I'll figure out something so you can eat more live things okay?"

Venom replied by wrapping himself around Eddie's chest under his shirt and squeezing gently; it was Venom's version of a hug when they were in public.

When the waitress returned with his beer, Eddie ordered cheeseburger sliders to start, a rump steak cooked medium with mashed potatoes for himself and a ribeye steak cooked bleu with a side of bacon for Venom. Of course the waitress didn't know that Eddie had a symbiote living inside of him who was hungry all the time and so she gave him a strange look and asked if he was sure he wanted to order that much food.

He had to confirm three times that the order was right before she left to put it through to the kitchen.

"V," the human started.

" **Yes Eddie?** "

"I'm sorry we haven't gone on a date before, I didn't realise you'd want to go on one," Eddie fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers on the small table. He was still figuring out their relationship and everything that went with hosting a symbiote, it wasn't exactly like there was a handbook or anything.

" **We were unsure what to do on a date, otherwise we would have taken you on one already. We want you to be happy and satisfied with us, we want to give you everything Eddie,** " Venom confessed, he allowed himself to be open and vulnerable only to Eddie.

"Aww, V, you are great; my perfect match. I don't want anyone else," Eddie's heart constricted, sometimes it surprised him how insecure Venom could be, he wanted to squash those insecurities, although it probably didn't help that he had his own insecurities to deal with.

Venom purred with happiness inside his head as the sliders arrived at the table. Eddie had made sure to sit in the chair that faced away from everyone, which allowed for Venom to manifest himself into a little head out of Eddies shoulder and not be seen. There were three sliders on the plate, Eddie fed one to Venom and then ate one himself; they were delicious, and Venom thought so too, so Eddie gave him the third one as well.

The symbiote licked his lips and then Eddie's lips before he dissipated back into the human. Eddie laughed and wiped his mouth with a serviette.

" **You had sauce on you,** " Venom explained, " **you taste good with sauce.** "

Eddie laughed again, "Thanks, I think."

The waitress appeared at the table again with their steaks and cleared the empty plate. Eddie thanked her and took a swig of his beer which made Venom shudder in disgust.

"Sorry love, I haven't had a beer in ages and it goes down really well with a good steak," as if to prove his point, Eddie cut off a piece of his steak and popped it in his mouth, the flavours hit his palate and he moaned, "mmm, oh, wow."

" **We do not know why you like such a disgusting liquid,** " the symbiote stated as he formed himself a small head again and caught sight of his steak sitting in its bloody juices on the plate, " **Eddie, can we eat the cow now?** "

Eddie brought the plate closer to the edge of the table and leant in so Venom wouldn't be seen as the symbiote devoured his bloody steak and bacon, and licked the plate clean.

"Good?" Eddie asked as he cut off another piece of his own steak and gathered some mashed potato on top.

Venom was still licking the plate but stopped when Eddie spoke and pulled his tongue back in, " **Yes, the dead cow was satisfactory, there is never enough bacon though.** "

"Now you sound like me," Eddie smirked and kissed the top of Venom's head before he disbanded back into Eddie again, "next time we'll get you double bacon."

Eddie finished his meal and when the waitress checked back on him, she was surprised to discover both of the plates empty and it showed on her face. He paid the check and headed back out to the motorbike putting his helmet back on.

"What sort of chocolaty dessert would you like V?" Eddie asked his symbiote as he started the engine.

" **Ice cream.** "

"Should we go see Mrs Chen then?"

" **Yes, she has a decent selection.** "

Eddie headed back the way they'd come until they pulled up in front of Mrs Chen's store and went inside, "Hey Mrs Chen!"

"Hello Eddie," Mrs Chen replied from the counter and continued reading her newspaper.

Eddie continued to the back of the store where the ice cream was stored in the big freezers, "Which flavour?"

" **Double choc fudge brownie,** " Venom told him without hesitation.

Eddie could feel his eagerness, sometimes Venom was like a five year old; so excitable and curious, but Eddie found it endearing. He pulled the tub of ice cream out of the freezer and took it back to Mrs Chen at the counter.

"Just the ice cream?" she asked.

"Yeah, we went out for dinner; date night," Eddie told her and pulled out a fifty from his wallet, he handed it to Mrs Chen and picked up the ice cream, "keep the change," he grinned and walked out leaving Mrs Chen with a shocked smile on her face.

XXX

" **You are a good person Eddie,** " Venom told him as they entered the apartment.

"I try to be," he replied removing his leather jacket and hanging it over a chair. He grabbed two spoons and headed for the couch with the ice cream, "what should we watch?"

" **'Hell's Kitchen,' the yelling man is funny and an 'idiot sandwich' sounds delicious,** " Venom announced forming another head from Eddie's shoulder, a little bigger than at the restaurant.

Eddie laughed and turned the television on, he opened the ice cream as the show began and let Venom take control of one of his arms so he could eat the ice cream at his leisure.

" **Eddie…** " Venom started.

"Yeah V?" Eddie replied; he was too engrossed in the show to realise that Venom was tentative.

" **We liked going on a date,** " admitted Venom.

"Me too, love you V," Eddie kissed his symbiote's head and felt how content and happy Venom was.

" **We love you, Eddie.** "

Venom settled his head under Eddie's and they stayed there for the rest of the evening eating ice cream and enjoying each other's company.


End file.
